Sweet Revenge
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Revenge of Yami's ex-girlfriend!


Sweet Revenge 

Anshi: *rummages through paper*

Anthy: *sitting in corner sobbing*

Anshi: She's writing a revenge fanfic.

BP: Her boyfriend broke up with her. 

Anshi: And we're writing revenge. 

BP: Ready? Go!

4444444444444

Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own much.

Song: Lucky 4 by Shedaisy. 

Kitto Ok! 

4444444444444

You always said that I have multiple personalities 

Anthy looked across the pool table, at the angle she was at for the final shot of the game. Her entire body cocked, pulling her arm back and striking. She called it, and sent the black eight ball into the corner pocket. Fourth straight win. 

And I bounce around somewhere between my dreams and reality 

She called for another round and looked over at her new boy. Ryouji Otogi brought her the drinks. She wore a black, leather, sleeveless v-neck shirt with two silver buckles below her chest. Her black leather shorts dipped just below her stomach and two black ribbons hung from her belt and blew in the breeze. She had a dog collar around her neck and two spiked bracelets on her wrists. She had black fingerless gloves and two buckles on each arm and on each shin. Her shoes had small silver pieces of fabric on them. 

"Don't look now." Ryouji said, pointing.

Anthy did. There he was and he was heading this way. Anthy narrowed her eyes. 

So where'd you dig up the audacity to ask me  
How we've all been doing

Yami walked up to them. Ryouji saw that dangerous gleam in Anthy's eyes. She didn't want to see him. She downed her drink in one swig and locked eyes with her ex once again. Yami halted his advance. Anzu walked up and put her arms around him. Anthy glared at this as well.

"Hi **_Anthy_**. How've you been?" Anzu asked, voice full of sarcasm. 

Since you broke our hearts  
(Well, so far)

Ryouji walked up and put a hand of Anthy's shoulder, but immediately removed it. She was about to burst into flames and kill her any moment. Ryouji handed her another drink (which was downed in .0001 seconds) and Anthy grinned. She'll have some fun first. 

"I've been better. Hey Yami. You must've been _really_ desperate to pick _her_ up haven't you?" She said, a smile playing her face. 

Number 5 just cries a river a minute  
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it, yeah 

"No. I just wanted someone better than _you_." Yami shot back, ready to play her game.

Anthy's eyes flashed evilly. She was waiting for this. Anshi and Bastet were cheering her on too. After what _he_ did…they wanted to drown him in the river of tears that Anthy had cried. 

"Wanna say that to Anshi?" She was just testing the waters. 

/_Come on Yami. Play with me._/ 

"No thanks. I want to play this game with you only." 

/_Nice try. I'm going swimming._/

14 just wants to say so long, bygones  
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush 

Ryouji brought her another drink and noticed that she had clamed down enough to at least let him touch her. Anthy and Yami were playing either with fire or in dangerous waters. Either way, it wouldn't be pretty and one of them was going to get hurt. 

"Why are you here? I didn't think you were legal." 

"And you are?"

"I've been around alcohol before you were born in Egypt." 

10 would key the El Camino that you love so much  
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23

This was getting good. 

"Hey King Of Games, you're losing." 

Yami's face turned red in fury. 

"Hey whore, is he the only one you've done in the past then minutes?" He motioned to Ryouji.

"Don't drag me into this." 

Anthy sent him for drinks and jumped at Yami again. 

Oh, lucky for you  
Tonight, I'm just me, yeah

"Watch it boy. I don't have to drop to your level to kick some ass."

Anzu suddenly grabbed Yami by the arm. Anthy narrowed her eyes and downed another drink. 

I guess this party's more than your new Barbie bargained for

"What's wrong Anzu? Are us kids playing too rough for you?" Anthy's voice was loaded with sarcasm.  

Ryouji watched her. This was getting dangerous. Then again…it was Yami's fault that this all started. He dumped her for a slut and she came here do drown him then he came and the world went to hell. 

She's got you by the sleeve, slowly easin' towards the door  
She's probably right, you should be movin' on

Anzu began pulling Yami towards the exit. Anthy pulled out her cigarettes and ignited her fingers to light one. She wasn't done with him yet. 

"Coward!" She hissed, grin playing her face. 

Don't know how long we can behave

That did it. Yami whirled around, seething with rage. Anthy was winning. She knew how and where to hit him. She hit his pride head on and now the fun was starting.  

"You heard me. You're letting yourself get dragged away from a fight." 

Better have the valet get your car

"Say that again bitch."

"Okay. I will. Coward. Wuss. Dare I go on?" 

Yami's face turned red. Anthy was still just testing the waters. And it was certain that she was going swimming. She had so much power that it wasn't funny. 

('Cause you know how women are)

Well…Anthy was having her revenge. 

Number 5 just cries a river a minute  
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it, yeah

"Come on **pharaoh**. Aren't you gonna fight back? This girl's gonna beat you." 

"You don't have the courage to throw something at me?" 

Bad move Yami. That's one mistake that you should NEVER make with her. Remember that readers. 

14 just wants to say so long, bygones

"Well? Come on bitch." 

Anthy threw a fireball the size of her fist at him. He hit the pool table and then the floor. She downed another drink and waited for him to at least look at her before hitting him again. 

"You're getting you ass kicked by a girl." Someone said. 

32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush  
10 would key the El Camino that you love so much

Yami was on his feet in an instant. Anthy implanted her fist in his stomach, making him fall again. A crowd had gathered around. They were going to watch him pay for his sins. 

"Boy, you messed with the wrong girl."

"I'm surprised he's still alive." 

"Hit 'im again A'thy!"

And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23  
Oh, lucky for you

Ryouji cracked a smile. Yami tried to say something but Anthy was on him again. Fire and lightning and she even took her time to spray water from her fingers, prolonging her fun. 

"I'm just doing this for people you left crying on a street corner. All one of them." 

Tonight, I'm just me, yeah

"Yeah. It was just you. What's the big deal?"

A chorus of "oooooooooooooooooo"s came from the crowd and several people laughed uneasily. Yami glanced around at them. Anthy seemed to tower over him, fire dancing in her shake-liked eyes. 

Forgiveness is the key

"I've always been told to forgive." Anthy said.

The crowd murmured affirmatively. Ryouji watched, unsure of what she was going to do. 

According to my shrink  
But it's not just up to me

Anthy looked at the crowd.

"This decision isn't mine anymore…"

(I don't know girls, what d'ya think?)

"…Wadya think boys?" 

The crowd erupted with shouts and laughter. Anthy grinned as Yami's eyes widened in fear. He took a step back, and Anthy advanced one step…hands holding one fireball each.

Number 5 just cries a river a minute  
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it, yeah

Anthy chased him and Anzu to the door with a fireball barrage. The crowd was shouting and laughing as she ran after them. 

14 just wants to say so long, bygones

Yami stopped for a moment to look back at Anthy. She stood, ready to attack if he moved an inch. 

"All this because I dumped you?" He shouted. Anthy took her time in a reply.

32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush  
10 would key the El Camino that you love so much

"All because 1) You dumped me. 2) You dumped me for **HER**. 3) You showed up with **her**. And  number 4: You tried to smooth talk your way outta trouble." 

Yami tried to protest. But…

And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23

Anthy wouldn't let him. She readied her fireball…

"Go away Game King…you've lost and you're never getting this prize ever again." With that, she fired off into the darkness. Then she went back inside to party all night. She went home with Ryouji, and she was happy. 

Oh, lucky for you

She had her revenge…and it was sweet.

Tonight, I'm just me, yeah

4444444444

Anshi: Her revenge! Review!


End file.
